Ouran High School Musical
by Momoyukii
Summary: Demi mendapatkan dana untuk pergi berlibur, Kyouya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah drama musikal bagi Host Club.


Ya Minna! 8D

Ini adalah fic collab pertama saya dengan Sends-san─author fandom sebelah. Karena ini collab,maka kami membuatnya hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Nah,jika Anda tidak berkenan jangan siksa diri Anda,siksa saja orang lain #plak

TAPI,kalau saat dicicipi sedikit terasa pas(?),jangan bohongi diri sendiri. Biarkan mata Anda membacanya.. XD

Happy reading!

* * *

**Ouran High School Musical**

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club Bisco Hatori,SEMUA lagu yang dipakai di dalam fic ini pencipta,penyanyi,dan perusahaan rekamannya. Kalau Anda tidak percaya,silakan Anda tangkap Sends-san jangan saya.

**Genre: **Humor**  
**

**Warning**: OOC,typo(s),alur poco-poco,gaje dan berisiko garing dan humor gagal.

**Summary:  
**Demi mendapatkan dana untuk pergi berlibur, Kyouya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah drama musikal bagi Host Club.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kak Tamaki?" tanya Haruhi meniru sebuah judul film lama dari negara author. Ia baru saja datang,terlambat.

"Puisinya jelek(?),keinginannya tidak dituruti kak Kyouya," respon Kaoru.

Ya,raja kita tersayang yang polos dan baik hatinya itu sedang melakukan aksi pengasingan diri─meringkuk di pojok dinding. Padahal ia sendiri pasti tahu,walau ia sampai memanjat pinang dan meniru aksi Tomcat juga Kyouya akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Tapi Tamaki pikir itulah ciri khasnya sebagai kepala keluarga gagal.

"Kak Kyouya,kak Tamaki tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu? Sejak tadi ia terus melihat kesini,"

"Memangnya di pojok dinding itu ada orang? Aku baru tau Haruhi," ujar Kyouya tanpa dosa. Tamaki yang mendengar itu sudah tidak tahan lagi,ia benar-benar kebelet pipis sekarang. #plak

Tamaki menatap Kyouya dengan tatapan mengiba. Karena tidak direspon,pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati Kyouya, "Kyouya benarkah kita batal mengunjungi taman bermain rakyat jelata itu?"

Kyouya menatap Tamaki datar, "Keuangan kita sedang tidak buruk. Sayang sekali kalau dipakai untuk berfoya-foya," Kyouya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Honey, "Lagipula kita masih harus memenuhi kebutuhan cake kak Honey." yang akhir-akhir ini makin rakus saja,batinnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menambah kas club?" usul Haruhi. Ia agak kasihan melihat Tamaki yang jurus puppy eyesnya gagal.

"Ah! Kau memang anakku yang berbakti Haruhi!" ujar Tamaki bangga.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyouya.

"Kita buat sirkus saja! Pertunjukan utamanya Raja yang melompati lingkaran api!" seru Hikaru.

"Ditolak."

Tamaki ikut mengusulkan, "Kyouya kita buat drama saja!"

"Itu sudah pernah,mereka pasti bosan." ujarnya. Pandangan Kyouya tiba-tiba terhenti pada piano,dan senyum kembali menghias wajahnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Kita buat drama musikal."

"APA?" tanya Hitachiin bersaudara setengah berteriak. Lebay memang sedang marak saat ini.

"Ya, drama musikal. Kalian keberatan?" tanya Kyouya dengan nada mengancam. Demi keselamatan diri,keduanya menggeleng pasti.

"Ya! Mari kita sukseskan drama musikal ini!" ujar Tamaki menggebu-gebu, "Jadi Kyouya, apa peranku? Apa aku akan menjadi seorang manusia galau? Aku suka galau!"  
Kyouya sangat menyesal karena telah mengijinkan Tamaki menonton iklan operator seluler.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pembagian perannya?" tanya Haruhi. Ia bermaksud baik,menormalkan pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja,semua telah kuatur." jawab Kyouya sambil menunjukkan konsep drama mereka.

Beginilah konsep drama dan pembagian perannya:

**Judul drama:** Masalah Ninja

**Peran:**

Tamaki sebagai ninja

Haruhi sebagai penolong ninja

Hikaru dan Kaoru sebagai teman Haruhi

Kak Honey sebagai adik Haruhi

Kak Mori sebagai tukang becak peduli(?)

Diriku(Kyouya) sebagai kakak Haruhi

**Sinopsis:** Tamaki adalah seorang ninja yang tersesat di sebuah kota. Dalam perjalanannya ia bertemu Haruhi dan ditolong. TAMAT

Hening.

"Kak Kyouya,ceritanya bener cuma gini aja?" tanya Kaoru sweatdrop. Dalam hati ia merasa Kyouya cocok menjadi penjual kerupuk.

"Kalau cuma segitu berarti aku dan Kaoru nggak muncul dong!" protes Hikaru.

"Kalau jadi ninja berarti aku harus bisa memanjat tiang listrik ya?" Tamaki mulai merencanakan tiang listrik mana yang akan ia panjat.

"Hng,Takashi kok jadi tukang becak? Padahal menurutku Takashi cocok jadi tukang parkir," Honey ikut beropini.

"..." Mengheningkan cipta adalah pilihan Mori di saat seperti ini.

**-XXX-**

"Kapan dramanya dimulai?" tanya Haruhi. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat melihat beberapa penampakan yang tidak lazim. Berbagai jenis becak telah berjejer di ruangan itu,sementara Kyouya telah kehilangan kacamatanya(baca:melepas),dan tiba-tiba semua berubah sejak negara api menyerang #abaikan

"Aaaauuuuooooooooo!"

Haruhi terkesiap melihat Tamaki berayun dengan tali. Rambutnya memanjang,keriting dan keras(?) tak terawat. 'Sepertinya aku tahu model rambut itu,model rambut gim─gembelkah? Gombal?' batin Haruhi berusaha tetap waras. Agak ragu ia bertanya, "Kak Tamaki,kenapa berpakaian seperti Tarzan? Bukannya kita akan memainkan drama tentang ninja?"

"Oh jadi ini bukan ninja ya?" tanya Tamaki polos. Haruhi merasa populasi orang normal di Host Club terancam punah.

"Oh ya,ini drama musikal. Jadi terserah kalian mau menyanyikan apa asal sesuai cerita." ujar Kyouya memberi arahan.

"Kalau lagu lawas boleh?" tanya Tamaki diiringi pecahnya tawa kedua Hitachiin. Kyouya hanya bisa memijit keningnya─heran Tamaki lahir di zaman apa. "Terserah."

"Kak Mori apa sudah bisa mengayuh becak?" tanya Kyouya memastikan.

"Sudah! Takashi cepat sekali mengayuhnya!" ujar Honey yang ternyata telah menjadi penumpang pertama Mori.

"Oh ya Kyouya,apa aku naik vespa?"

"Tidak. Kau naik sepeda kumbang."

Tamaki kehilangan kata-katanya. Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan_ mic_ entah dari mana dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mengekspresikan kegalauannya..

"Apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?

Hidupku dirundung pilu

Tak ada yang mau dan menginginkan vespanya

Tuk jadi pengobat pilu

Tuk jadi penawar rindu

Tuk jadi motor pribadiku

Ibu-ibu,bapak-bapak

Siapa yang punya vespa?

Bilang aku aku yang tengah malu

Sama teman-temanku

Karna cuma diriku yang tak punya vespa,"

Hening menguasai atmosfer ruangan. Semua diam mendengarkan lagu fantastic four(?) yang Tamaki nyanyikan.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Hikaru dan Kaoru tertawa kesetanan melihat Tamaki tiba-tiba memakai celana ketat dan menyanyikan lagu yang tak wajar.

"Wah, ternyata aku tidak salah memilih. Peran utama memang cocok dengan imagemu Tamaki," ujar Kyouya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ya, peran yang idiot," sambung Hitachiin bersaudara terus tertawa.

Tamaki hanya bisa kembali pundung di pojok dinding. Sudah tiga kali ia melakukan ini sejak tadi siang. Rasanya ia semakin mesra saja dengan dinding tempatnya bernaung.

"Jadi,kapan dramanya dimulai?" tanya Haruhi yang terabaikan sejak tadi. Jika pertanyaan keduanya ini diabaikan lagi maka ia akan demo di bundaran HI.

"Besok." putus Kyouya. "Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang untuk mempersiapkan diri kita."

"Yay pulang! Ayo Takashi," ajak Honey. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari ruang musik itu,tak terkecuali orang yang sedang pundung tadi. Dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada satu kalimat. Drama musikal Host Club harus sukses! H-A-R-U-S!

**- TBC -**

* * *

Yay jadi juga fic collab nista ini! 8D

Sends-san! Ini udah dipublish! Bayar!(?) #sendalmelayang

Sebelum maksa review, *ditendang* ijinkanlah saya berbacot ria terlebih dahulu.. (_ _')

Jadi,sebenarnya ini ada beberapa bagian yang saya operasi untuk menambah humornya. Tapi,humor di saya belum tentu humor di Anda kan? ;)

Supaya saya tau,tolong..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
